falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jefferson Memorial
Beschützen des Wasserwegs Das Fantastische Aqua Cura! |sonstiger ausgang= Taft-Tunnel |cell name = Jefferson (exterior) PPurity01 (rotunda) PPurity02 (museum/shop) PPurity03 (sub-basement) PPurity05 (pump control) PPurity06 (sift pump) PPFront (front JM) PPBack (back JM) |refid = (exterior) (Rotunda) (Museum/shop) (Sub-basem.) (Pump contr.) (Sift pump) (front JM) (back JM) |terminal = Jefferson Memorial Terminaleinträge |fußzeile = 240px The activated Purifier in Broken Steel. }} Das ist ein Monument im Ödland der Hauptstadt in 2277. Das Jefferson Memorial war ein Denkmal Washington, D.C. welches für den im 18. Jahrhundert lebenden Thomas Jefferson gebaut wurde. Jefferson war einer der wesentlichen Entwickler der Unabhängigkeitserklärung und der dritte Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten United States. Dieses Monument des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde am Ufer Tidal Basin des Flusses Potomac gebaut River Potomac und war eine ausschlaggebende Sehenswürdigkeit, vielleicht sogar ähnlich beliebt wie das Washington Monument. Anders als viele weitere Gebäude des heutigen Ödlands welche im Krieg im Jahr 2077 zerstört wurden, befindet sich das Jefferson Memorial in einem relativ gutem Zustand. In den 2250ern wurde das Gebäude vom Projektleiter James für das Project Purity ausgewählt, was hauptsächlich an seiner Lage liegt. Das Ziel des Projektes war es, das Memorial in eine Wassersäuberungsanlage zu verwandeln, in der das Flusswasser von seiner Radioaktivität befreit und zum Konsum durch Bürger des Ödlands brauchbar gemacht werden sollte. Projekt Purity wurde abgebrochen nachdem James' Frau, Catherine bei der Geburt ihres Kindes starb, wurde aber nach 20 Jahren erneut aufgegriffen. Die Statue des Thomas Jefferson kann in dem Jefferson Memorial in tadellosem Zustand vorgefunden werden, wenn die dort befindliche Anlage aktiviert wurde. Im Add-On Broken Steel ist die Wassersäuberungsanlage betriebsbereit. Die Kämpfer der Stählernen Bruderschaft und Schreiberlinge arbeiten innerhalb und patrouillieren außerhalb des Memorials unter der Leitung von Bigsley (abgesehen von der weiter funktionierenden Säuberungsanlage und des reinen Wassers welches sie produziert). Weitere Ritter der Stählernen Bruderschaft überwachen die Umgebung um das Memorial auf der Suche nach sterbenden Mirelurks, welche offensichtlich von dem sauberen Wasser vergiftet werden. Dies kann daran liegen, dass siue mehr oder weniger durch die Radioaktivität des Wassers entstanden sind, weshalb sie diese auch zum Überleben benötigen könnten. Die Wasserkarawenen, welche vom Memorial starten, fahren einen Umweg. Zunächst nach Westen zu Smith Caseys Garage, dann nordöstlich nach Paradise Falls und abschließend zur Republik Dave von der sie aus wieder zurückfahren. In 2297 wurde der Jefferson Purifier vom Security-Team für die Öffentlichkeit unzugänglich gemacht, um so die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Afterward - Moira Brown: "Jefferson Purifier - Die Wächter verbieten mir immer noch den Zutritt zum Purifier und behaupten, es sei aus Gründen der Sicherheit." Entwurf Außen Der äußere Bereich des Memorials verfügt über eine Auswahl an Plattformen und Supermutanten, welche "patrouillieren". Der Eingang zum Memorial ist über die Türen der Geschenk-/Souvenirshops, welche von den Plattformen zugänglich sind, möglich. Innen Betritt man das Jefferson Memorial durch den Geschenkshop, findet man vor sich zunächst einen langen Flur. At the other end of this hallway is a rubble filled room with a sewer grate hatch that is accessible and is a main part during the Das Wasser des Lebens quest. Taking a right down the hall leads to some sort of lobby that has the gift shop and a turret emplaced on the roof, Bigsley's office during Broken Steel, to the left and ruined bathrooms to the right. Once past the second double doors you enter an area of ruined corridors and entrances to the Rotunda and the Memorial sub-basement. Before the Das Wasser des Lebens quest these areas are filled with level dependent Supermutanten, including Herren der Supermutanten in higher levels. This area includes many random junk items, and one Nuka-Cola vending machine. Rundbau The Rotunda is home to the Project Purity Purifier, the purifier itself is built around the statue of Thomas Jefferson. The Rotunda floor is covered in water and can not be swam through. The purifier has two levels of catwalks that hang over the pool of water that was the Rotunda floor. The first level catwalk encircles the purifier with a dead end at one end and a staircase leading to the second level on the other. The second level is an enclosed catwalk of steel and glass window walls. The activation panel is located here along with the Auxiliary Filtration Input system panel for which the modified FEV can be injected into. Two leveled Supermutanten will spawn here, one on the first level catwalk and the other on the second levels. Memorial Untergeschoss Going down the stairs you enter into a room filled with ruined desks and shelves and a gore bag left from the super mutants. In the middle of this room is a fence surrounded opening that looks down onto the flood pools on the below level. To the left of this opening is the Mainframe which can only be accessed during and after the Waters of Life quest. To the left is a hall leading to a room on the left and the stairwell to the below level. The room on the left of this hall is a small clinic with an examination table and medical and surgical tools on a tray. This is the room in which the Lone Wanderer was born. Down the stairs you enter into what used to be the living quarters for the Project Purity Science Team filled with bunkbeds, footlockers, and filing cabinets. Past this room you come to a four way intersection of hallways. Taking a right leads to the flood pools. Taking a left leads you to the Flood Control switch and your father's sleeping quarters. Going straight forward leads you to a turn and a room on the right at the end of the hallway. This room leads to another room where the Auxiliary Power Fuse Box is located. This room and the flood pools area are connected here by a small hallway. This area is filled with level dependent Supermutanten, and the Memorial sub-basement plays a key role during the Waters of Life quest. If you have the Broken Steel Add-On, then when you return to the Jefferson Memorial after completing Bring ihn zurück!, the door to the Memorial sub-basement will be boarded up. Verbundene Quests * Beschützen des Wasserwegs * Das Fantastische Aqua Cura! }} Bemerkenswerte Beute * Project Purity Tagebücher * Bessere Tage * Project Purity Persönliche Tagebücher Infos * The room in which the Einsamer Wanderer was born can be found on the sub-basement level. After exiting the stairwell leading to the sub-basement, take the corridor to the right and immediately turn left. There will be a Super Mutant inside on your first visit. The room contains a hospital bed and medical equipment, but no notable loot. The gene projector can be found folded up against the ceiling. * In the room in which you find the "Bessere Tage" note, there is a framed photo of Revelation 21:6. * If you started the Alles rein geschäftlich quest and used the Mesmetron on Flak, his buddy Shrapnel will wander around this area and will help you shoot down the Supermutanten or Enclave that spawn in the area. * After completing The Waters of Life, Enclave troopers will storm the memorial, and (most of the time) get killed by Stählerne Brudeschaft knights/paladins. They will respawn every 3 days, so this is a great source of Powerrüstung, BoS holotags, and energy weapons. * It is possible to get on the Memorial itself, though you must have the purifier activated. All you have to do is jump on the yellow barrels near the fences and do a catwalk on the fence. Then jump over the rails and onto the steps. * It is possible to re-enter the Memorial sub-basement after starting Broken Steel by using the Konsolenkommando to walk through the Sift Pump pipe, where you saw an Enclave Vertibird land during The Waters of Life. If you enter the Gift Shop from the basement, however, it will appear as it did before Broken Steel. Vorkommen kommt in nur Fallout 3 vor. Bugs * After the Waters of Life quest, part of the fence is missing, so you can walk inside; the Enclave troops within are not hostile. * If you kill all the hostiles inside the Jefferson Memorial before talking to Dr. Li for the first time, you won't be able to give your Dad the all-clear during The Waters of Life. Thus, you won't be able to let him inside and you'll be unable to finish the game. * If you tell Fawkes to leave right before activating the purifier, once you get to "Broken Steel", he will be stuck on an inaccessible part of the Jefferson Memorial. Galerie Memorial m.jpg Jefferson Mem CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Jefferson Mem CA2.jpg Jefferson Mem CA3.jpg Jefferson Mem CA4.jpg Jefferson Mem CA5.jpg Jefferson Mem CA6.jpg FO3_JM_exterior_endslide.jpg|Ending slide of the Memorial Gift ShopBroken Steel.jpg|Memorial gift shop under BOS control Jefferson Memorial working pumps.jpg|Pumping water after Broken Steel (Add-On). HS Helena w30 pic5v3.jpg FO3 JM exterior endslide.jpg Cutjeffmemo.png FO3 FEV endslide 2.jpg FO3 FEV endslide 3.jpg FO3 FEV endslide 4.jpg FO3 Charon endslide 5.jpg FO3 JM burning endslide.jpg FO3 Jefferson Fawkes endslide.jpg FO3 Jefferson Charon endslide.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Jefferson Memorial es:Jefferson Memorial fr:Jefferson Memorial it:Jefferson Memorial pl:Pomnik Jeffersona ru:Мемориал Джефферсона uk:Меморіал Джефферсона zh:Jefferson Memorial Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte